The present invention relates to the feeding of bulk materials.
In particular, the present invention relates to the feeding of powder, or in other words relatively dry bulk material in fine particulate form.
Presently known powder feeders are generally designed to supply a relatively large flow of powder on the order of several killograms per hour or more. However, such conventional devices are incapable of supplying a minimum flow of powder. In those cases where relatively small powder supply is required, it is necessary at the present time to resort to inconvenient hand operations, and of course such operations lack precision and are highly expensive.